


One More Night

by ohmaliciousme



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ER AU, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Night Stands, Workplace AU, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaliciousme/pseuds/ohmaliciousme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil had a one night stand, but since then Thranduil has distanced himself from Bard. It bothers Bard, especially since they're both grown men and they should be able to speak up when something's upset them. They both work together in the ER; Thranduil as an attending physician and Bard is a nurse, and since Thranduil hasn't returned any of Bard's phone calls or texts regarding the issue, Bard decides to confront him at work about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



He could still smell him on his skin, even a week after their night of passion. He could still remember how he tasted, and how his body seemed to fit perfectly with his at the end of it all. It flustered Bard to think about it, especially with him sitting right there at the main desk of the emergency room. Talking to the physician had become damn near impossible without thinking about the breathless sounds he’d make while Bard went to work with his tongue. The nurse had so desperately wanted to relive that night, but it would seem another chance at it was far out of his reach. Thranduil had become distant since then. Even now, as Bard handed a prescription over for the attending to sign, Thranduil made no remark, no eye contact, and quickly returned to his charting after handing back the signed script.

This cold shoulder Thranduil seemed to be giving frustrated Bard; he felt absolutely disposable. He tried to tell himself that Thranduil was just trying to keep things professional between them at work, but that still wouldn’t explain the lack of contact outside of work from the doctor. Not a single one of Bard’s five phone calls since that night had been returned. He felt like such a fool. He wanted to believe the messages they exchanged before that night had meaning behind them. He wanted to know he was more than just a one night stand to Dr. Oropherion; he wanted more than just a simple fling. 

Sitting back at his computer as the tech he was working with discharged their patient, Bard pulled his phone from his pocket and started to scroll through the texts he and Thranduil had sent back and forth to each other. He tortured himself with reading their conversations over and over, hoping to find the mistake he made to cause the blonde to distance himself. No matter how hard he looked, however, he couldn’t find a damn thing. That only added insult to injury. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander.

It wandered to the only place it’s gone for an entire week, the night he spent with Dr. Oropherion. As he closed his eyes, he could feel Thranduil’s fingertips against his skin. He could hear their sighs and gasps as they intertwined in passionate lust. He could still smell the sweat and taste the salt of the satisfaction the blonde rewarded him with as he let his tongue do all the things he couldn’t possibly describe aloud. It was in these memories Bard searched for his answers, asking himself whether he’d accidentally used his teeth during oral. He figured Thranduil was the type to tell his partner if he didn’t like what they were doing, though, and scratched that thought from his mind. Before he could delve deeper into his memory of that night, he was startled by the sound of the phone ringing. It was the floor, returning his phone call so he could give report and admit one of his patients upstairs.

While he put orders in for one patient, Thranduil glanced over from across the way, watching Bard as he navigated through a patient’s chart and gave report to the nurse upstairs. He could still see how the man looked beneath him, sweaty and entranced in ecstasy. He could still hear his sighs and moans as he completely surrendered to the physician. Thranduil shoved the thought aside as he went to see the next patient on his list. Making his way to the room, which was nothing more than a hospital bed behind a wall of curtains, he passed Bard, who momentarily found himself distracted by the scent of the doctor’s cologne. He’d recognize it anywhere; it was the very same cologne Thranduil was wearing that night. It burned in Bard’s nostrils as it seemed like the scent never even left his senses, still stuck on his skin from that night. Bard couldn’t help but stare as Thranduil passed by, watching until he finally disappeared behind the curtain of the patient’s room.

“Hello?” the woman on the phone asked, “hello, are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. What was I talking about?” He could hear the woman sigh in exasperation before asking about the lab results on the admitted patient’s bloodwork. Back on track, Bard was able to finish giving report and call transportation to escort the patient upstairs. Just as he hung up the phone, he was approached by the only doctor whose attention really mattered to him. He looked up to the blonde, only giving an expression that asked Thranduil what it was he wanted.  
“We’ll need a line and labs in bed 12,” Thranduil stated simply before walking off to return to his computer. Bard’s stomach had sunk and his heart raced. He loved the man’s deep voice; it made the man seem so dominant, and indeed Bard knew the degree of the physician’s dominance. Once more he found himself trailing off in his memory. He thought about how it felt to give control up, and how natural it seemed to follow every command Thranduil gave him while they were both under the spell of lust and the aching need for satisfaction only they could give each other. He could still hear the praises the blonde uttered for his obedience and submission. Most importantly to Bard, however, he could still hear the way his name rolled off Thranduil’s tongue in his peak of pleasure. 

Sitting at his computer at the main desk of the ER, Thranduil busied himself with putting in the orders for the IV and bloodwork of the patient he had just spoken with and examined. Every so often, though, he found himself glancing in Bard’s direction. It wasn’t until recently that he had realized he had been falling for the man; it was a feeling he hadn’t felt since the passing of his late wife, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to allow himself to feel so deeply for another person yet. He knew ten years was certainly long enough in many people’s minds, but perhaps he was trying to spare himself the heartache should the relationship go awry. He was too old, he thought, to go through another heartbreak, and the thought of trying to explain it to his son made his stomach turn; he wasn’t completely surely Legolas would accept it. 

Thranduil wasn’t intentionally trying to make Bard feel awful and question himself, but the distance he was establishing between them, in his opinion, was for the best. Bard didn’t understand it, though, and he continued to let his newfound insecurities eat away at him while he worked. Tying a tourniquet around his patient’s arm to find a vein for the IV, he nearly didn’t hear her ask how long he’s been a nurse for over his thoughts.

“Seven years,” he answered, looking to her with a smile. The young woman smiled back, letting herself relax as she believed she was in good hands. She looked away, though, not wanting to watch as Bard quickly put the needle in and pushed the IV catheter in, drawing back the needle to activate its safety on the tip. Setting aside the needle, Bard got to work on drawing blood from the catheter and securing the heplock to it, all the while thinking about how it felt when Thranduil had pushed inside him. Bard made sure to label the tubes with haste and send them down to the lab; afraid his patient could somehow read his mind and see the passion that played again and again on the imaginary silver screen that clouded all other thoughts.

He didn’t know how much longer he could stand it, though. All of the uncertainty that lingered in the air between them and never once getting an answer frustrated Bard. He had to know why; he had to know what he did wrong. He had to know why none of his phone calls had been returned since, why all of his texts had gone unanswered. Walking back to his computer, he noticed Thranduil making his way to the ER’s ice room. It would be the perfect place, he thought, to finally confront the physician and get the answers he’s been looking for. It was a shame, though, that Bard would have to seek them out while at work, but it was all he could do considering the circumstances.  
Without another moment’s hesitation, Bard followed the blonde and shut the door behind him. Still, Thranduil kept to himself as he filled his cup with ice, then with water. Bard stood there in front of the door, watching him and waiting for him to speak. As he watched Thranduil put a lid on his cup, he realized he’d have to start the conversation as the room still stood in silence. His stomach turned and he swallowed the lump in his throat that seemed to form at the very thought of confrontation, but he knew it was necessary if either of them were to move along with their lives, if he were to ever have peace about the night they shared.  
“Did you get my calls?” Bard finally asked.

“Yes, all five of them.”

That was not the answer Bard was expecting. It was so blunt and his voice was cold as ice as he looked to Bard, blue eyes meeting his as his lips pursed with annoyance. “Then why haven’t you called back?” Bard questioned, not moving away from the door as he watched Thranduil try to leave.

“Answer me,” Bard demanded as he grabbed Thranduil’s hand from reaching for the door handle.

“I’ve been busy,” Thranduil lied, taking his hand back and giving the nurse a glare.

“Bullshit.”

“You just can’t take a hint, can you?”

“What did I do wrong? Was it something I said? Did I use my teeth?”

Thranduil laughed.

“What?”

“You’re conceited if you think it’s about you,” Thranduil chuckled, “really, it’s not you, it’s me.”

How cliché, Bard mused to himself, that Thranduil would give him such a line. Certainly it was only uttered so he could move along and leave the isolation of the ice room to return to his work. It wasn’t good enough for Bard in that instant, and so he pressed on. 

“Thranduil, someone who only wants a one night stand doesn’t say the things you did,” he said, voice gentle as he tried a different approach with the man. Thranduil rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh. He just wanted to escape the confrontation, not wanting to allow himself to be vulnerable and admit to the qualms he had about a possible relationship with the nurse. He thought his statement was enough. He didn’t lie, after all; it really was an issue of his own that he needed to sort out. He was surprised that Bard was being so stubborn on the issue. Again he reached for the door handle, only to be denied as Bard gave a gentle slap to his hand.

“We’re not done,” Bard told him, folding his arms across his chest. Knowing when to stop fighting, Thranduil gave in with a sigh. He took a sip of water before he spoke.

“I’m sorry I led you on. I thought I knew what I wanted, but right now I’m not so sure,” he finally told Bard, “it’s not you. It’s me. Truly it is, and I just want to return to my work.”

Bard sighed, giving a nod and stepping away from the door. Thanking him, Thranduil quickly left the room before Bard had a chance to say anything else on the subject. However, Bard wasn’t satisfied, and neither was Thranduil if he were honest. Both wanted to experience each other once more. They both had an aching need to touch each other, to hear the sounds they’d make only in the heat of lust’s sinful passion. 

At his desk, Thranduil settled in, setting his cup of water down beside the monitor of his computer. He scrolled through the ER tracking board, getting his mind back into a work mentality in order to see his next patient. Reading the triage notes in the chart, he nodded to himself and went to see the gentleman with abdominal pain. Bard, however, was still in the ice room. He had cup after cup of water, hoping to get the salty taste from his memory off his taste buds.

He was convinced another night would never happen. What’s more, he had confirmation that none of the sweet things Thranduil had said in his texts were true; he felt completely lied to, and it stung. One more cup of water, and Bard marched out of the ice room and returned to his work. The remainder of his shift passed by mundanely; he passed meds, started lines, and split the tasks with his tech. It wasn’t until he was clocking out that he was approached by Dr. Oropherion again.  
“Can we talk?” Thranduil asked, keeping his voice low as he stood beside the nurse. Looking to him, Bard was surprised by his question, but nodded none the less. Thranduil led him to the physicians’ lounge, making sure the door was shut and locked behind them. Turning to face him, Thranduil couldn’t help but look at his lips and think about all the pleasures they could bring. For a moment, he forgot what it was he wanted to talk about, only thinking of how soft the man’s lips were, how they felt like silk against the head of his shaft. Bard opened his mouth to ask what it was Thranduil wanted to talk about, but was met with the blonde’s tongue in his mouth before he could even speak.

Thranduil didn’t hesitate to act, grabbing Bard and pulling him in. With their lips pressed against each other and tongues intertwined, Bard melted in the long desired reunion. He wrapped his arms around the physician, both grabbing each other’s hair and hoping to somehow deepen their lip lock. Parting from his lips, Thranduil merely directed his kisses to Bard’s neck, receiving soft sighs as Bard tilted his head enough for Thranduil to have better access to the soft, tender flesh of his neck. The physician nipped and licked his neck, earning shivers and heavy sighs as Bard entangled his fingers in Thranduil’s long, platinum blonde hair.

Before either of them knew it, they were intertwined in the dance of lust once more against the table of the physicians’ lounge. Bard had bent over the table, his scrub pants around his ankles as Thranduil pushed deep inside him. Both men were breathless, gasping and groaning between grit teeth as they had given in to their carnal desires. Thranduil had a hold of Bard’s dark hair, tugging and gripping tight in an act of dominance. Bard pleasured himself, pumping his shaft in time with Thranduil’s throes. Their sweat filled the room with its musk, and Bard held on to the edge of the table with his free hand, gritting his teeth and letting his wanton sounds of ecstasy be known to the blonde. 

It wasn’t exactly as the pair remembered it. In fact, this heat of the moment was rushed in comparison, but they were still at their workplace and they certainly didn’t want to get caught. It didn’t take long for Thranduil to fill Bard up with his seed, having built himself up just before taking the man with his memory of their night together, but Bard was okay with that. Pulling his pants back up and tying them around his hips, Bard watched Thranduil compose himself, putting his now softened shaft and zipping his pants back up. Both were breathless. Both were sweaty, and both were in a state of blissful satisfaction they recalled from a week ago.

Catching his breath, Thranduil looked to Bard and gave a light chuckle. Bard smiled, and started to laugh himself. Neither could believe what they had just done. Thranduil could check off a quickie at work from his bucket list, and Bard could now add it to the list of crazy things he’s done. “I’ll call you tonight,” Thranduil told him, lips curled in a smile, and kissed his cheek. He then left the physicians’ lounge, heading back to his computer at the main desk of the emergency room.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will more than likely be continued since I feel that there are things that need to be resolved and addressed.


End file.
